101 Things to do When Bored: NCIS Style
by zatl
Summary: It seems that over the summer even the bad guys take a break. Team Gibbs are bored out of their minds. What will they do to relieve themselves of their boredom? This is a series of one shots. There isn't a deep plot, but it does flow. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys. This is the result of boredom. I start writing fanfictions about being bored. So this is going to be a series of one shots. One chapter will transition to the next, but there is no actual plot. Just about the NCIS team and what they do when they get bored. It will contain Tiva and McAbby, but not majorly so, more just friendships than anything. The first chapter kind of sucks, but it is just an into into the rest of the story. Hope you like it! Read and Review!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own a laptop, fingers, and a brain, but unfortunately not NCIS.

Bored

It was a Saturday morning in the middle of summer and a very special agent Anthony DiNozzo was sitting on the ground in the NCIS parking lot staring at the fenders of his pride and joy. There were no cases. Apparently even the bad guys liked to vacation over the summer.

He looked up when he head footsteps coming toward him. Ziva and Abby were walking towards him, drinking something cold, confused expressions on their faces. "Why are you sitting on the ground, Tony?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I'm watching my car rust." He replied, turning back to his car, a serious look of concentration on his face.

Ziva looked completely lost, but decided to play along with what he was doing, "Oh, well, if you want you car to rust, the metal needs to be wet." and she tossed the remnants of her drink all over Tony and his car. Abby started cracking up laughing.

"Hahaha! Nice Ziva, but seriously Tony, why are you down here?"

"Well, before I was needlessly soaked, I was bored so I came down here to go for a drive, until realized I left my keys at my desk. But I was too lazy to go all the back and get them so I just sat down."

Abby looked at him, shocked, "Bored! Over the summer! Nope. Not possible. There is always something to do, Tony, we just need to find it." She rubbed her fingers over her chin, looking up at the sky. "Hmmm... We need a list!" Let's start a list of things to do when you're bored and see how much of them we can do before the next case!"

"Why, Abby?" Ziva asked, amused at her excitement at the most trivial things. But she was already gone, returning to her lab to composite a list.

Tony answered for her, smiling at the idea, "Because, Zee-vah, we have nothing better to do. And yes, you have to participate, now help me up." He stretched out his hand, but Ziva just laughed, and ignored it, walking back to the main building. Tony humphed to himself and stood up on his own, running to catch up to her, excited about the possibilities this would bring.

Well, there is the first chapter! Like I said, it's not totally great, just an into. The rest will be much better. **Reviews** are always welcome, remember that, even in the form of constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first thing the team will be doing out of boredom. I decided to keep this one pretty close to the show, but I promise I will be getting more creative after this. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of it!

I Beat You!

Tony and Abby were standing in the center of the bull pen, facing Ziva's desk, looking like it was their birthday come early. Ziva on the other hand.... not so much.

"Are you sure this is legal?" She asked, unconvinced.

"Zee-vah, would I ever lie to you... don't answer that. Hmm... let me think, would I ever do something that could get me into trouble?" Tony tried again.

"Well, actually..."

"Okay, never mind, don't answer that one either. But partners trust each other, right, so just do it?"

"I don't know..." she started.

"Too late, we've worked all morning on this! Let's start. Okay, three, two, one, GO!" And with that he simultaneously pressed the on button on the remote to a boom box, and clicked the mouse to her computer. They had turned the computer so it was turned around, facing the center of the room. With that Sweet Child of Mine rang out through the building, so loud only those who had ever been down to Abby's lab could stand it. Many people actually left the floor in search of a better working zone.

With that, Tony and Abby faced the computer and began dealing out a very well rehearsed air guitar choreography. Ziva, on the other hand, kept starting, then stopping and turing away from the camera.

"What's wrong, Zee-vah?" Tony shouted over the blaring music, "Camera shy?"

"I feel silly." She yelled back.

"Come on, Zee-vah! That's the point, now come on." He broke his rhythm to grab Ziva and pull her in front of him. He grabbed her wrists and began to force her to strum the air, dance and really get into it. Pretty soon, she was laughing, going along with his movements, and starting to lead. He let go of her, and went back to his part, dancing along beside her.

During the legendary guitar solo, Abby took lead and began to really rock out, Tony and Ziva backing her up. She did some brain damaging head banging and even got down on her knees once for effect. All in all, the other two were proud of her performance.

Eventually the song ended, leaving the three of them on the ground holding their sides, laughing. Tony went up to the computer and said to the screen, "That's adoring public, hope you liked it." He then clicked a button and loaded their video onto the computer submitting it to

"We so won that!" Abby cried, "And Ziva! You did amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"That felt childish."

Tony laughed, "Again, that's sort of the point." He looked at her smiling face and couldn't help but grin even wider. He loved the look of innocence on Ziva's face when she let loose, and had fun. As a partner, and friend he vowed he would keep her smiling constantly throughout their little boredom game. Ziva caught him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. How long do you think we have before we see results?"

"With that performance? We are probably already in the top ten!" Abby said, still laughing.

They all crowded around the computer. "Nope." Tony said, "We are currently in twelfth place out of.... thirty eight."

Abby jumped away from the computer. "Okay, let's all take a vow not to check the results until tomorrow."

"Deal." Tony and Ziva agreed.

They all went home that night, anxiously awaiting the results the next day, but none of them looked.

The next day Tony walked into work five minutes early to see Abby and Ziva already sitting there, waiting for him.

"Gesh Tony, what took so long." Abby complained. "We were waiting for you. Now come on, we're checking the results!"

Tony quickly deposited his bag by his desk and ran over to them.

They waited impatiently as the computer loaded.

"Come on, come on." Abby chanted impatiently. "Load, load, load!!!"

Finally the page loaded, and they looked at the results.

"Oh my gosh! SECOND!" Tony shouted, "Who the hell is in front of us!" He clicked on the video of the first place winner. "Tim?! Who is that? It's probably some hot teen guy who got all his girlfriends to vote for him." He complained.

Ziva looked over at Tony, annoyed. "Tony, you would have that same advantage...." she started, then changed her mind. "Nevermind." she she added quickly.

Tony turned slowly towards her, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Are you saying I'm hot, Zee-vah?" He said, getting up in her personal space.

She glared at him and hit him in the stomach, pushing him away. "You wish."

The conversation was abruptly ended when the video began to play. Tony, Ziva, and Abby's mouth all dropped to the floor simultaneously, their eyes open wide.

"No. Way." Tony said, watching the air-guitarist in front of them. "_He_ beat us. No way no way!"

At that moment, the elevator opened again, allowing Timothy McGee to enter the bull pen to the awaiting glares of his co-workers.

Hehe. I couldn't help the ending. I just had to do it. I hope you liked it. I'm going to continue these one shots whenever I have writers block from my other story, An Unexpected Assignment. Review my loves, Review lots.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I continue on. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! They were great! So, yeah, here's the next one, I hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing NCIS.

**Prank Calls**

Tony, Abby and Ziva all looked over at McGee, murder in their eyes. McGee looked back, completely confused. "Hey, guys..." He started slowly.

"I'm going out for coffee." Tony stated shortly, then stormed out of the building.

McGee chuckled nervously, "What's up with him?"

Abby stomped up to McGee and got up in his face, "Timothy McGee what is this?!" She chastised, pointing at the computer screen. "How could you do this to us, Timmy, how?"

"What are you.... oh." He replied, seeing his video playing on the internet. "I don't know, I got bored one day and decided to try off my air guitar... I guess it was better then I thought. I never actually checked the results. Why?"

"McGee we spent hours trying to come up with an amazing performance yesterday."

Ziva chose this moment to enter the conversation, "Yes, you should have seen her during the solo for Sweet Child of Mine. It was quite good."

"It was amazing and you just crushed all our hopes and dreams McGee! How could you do that?"

McGee was now stammering at their little rant, "Sorry guys, I really am. Why were you all doing this anyway?"

"Same reason that you were." Ziva said, "Well, not exactly the same. Tony was bored, so we made a list of things to do each day until we get a case."

"That's... interesting." And with that, he started edging away from them towards his desk. "I'm just gonna, go do something _constructive_."

"Oh, no you don't, Tim, get you but right on back over here." Abby scolded, "Tony is gone now and it your fault. So _you_ are going to help us today."

McGee rolled his eyes, but complied, "Fine, what are we doing?"

"Prank calls. From the NCIS phones."

"Is that illegal?"

"That's what I thought, yesterday." Ziva said, happy someone else understood.

Abby rolled her eyes at the two of them. "No.... but let's not get caught. I know, let's use McGee's work phone, just in case.'

"What! Why mine?"

"Because we're still mad at you. Now let's think, who to call?" They all sat in silence for a minute thinking. "Oh! I know, the FBI!"

"What!" McGee said, shouting. "We can't do that! It's definitely illegal. You can't prank call federal officers. It's not right."

"Well, we're not really trying to do the right thing here, are we? We are having fun."

"Ugg! We are so dead for this."

"But we will kill you if you don't, so come on and let's do this!"

They ran over to McGee's desk. They thought for a minute and decided it was best of their calls couldn't be traced, so Abby and Ziva made McGee hook the phone service up to the computer and alter the signal to trace back to about two hundred different places all over the world.

Ziva watched this for a second, her eyebrows pulled together. "No wonder we get so many cases in which the target does this. It is so easy."

Abby looked up at Ziva, "Did you just call the bad guys 'targets'?"

"Well, yes, in Mossad..."

"Never mind." Abby cut her off. "Okay, so what should we say?"

"I don't even really understand what we're doing." Ziva confessed.

McGee and Abby stared at her. "You've never made a prank call before?! Like, never ever?" Abby asked incredulously.

"No." Ziva said. "We do not have the same activities to do when we are bored, in Mossad."

"I'm glad I wasn't in Mossad, no offense."

"Oh, none taken. I quite enjoyed... enjoy Mossad." She corrected herself quickly. McGee and Abby noticed her use of the past tense, but decided not to comment on it.

"Okay," Abby started to explain, "pretty much what we are going to do is call the FBI and say random stuff to throw them off. Most of the time the receiver just hangs up, but we are calling the FBI and they aren't supposed to do that, so what we have to do is come up with something that is creative, but obvious that it isn't real."

"Oh," Ziva said, understanding, "so like...."

As McGee and Abby sat listening, evil grins slowly spread over their faces. "Ziva, that's perfect, you are amazing." Abby complimented. Then she froze, and her grin grew even more. "Wait, before we do that Ziva, you have to call Tony and tell him we are going to a club. Ask him if he want's to go, but make sure he knows McGee is going."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll explain later." So Ziva called Tony's cell phone. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tony, it is Ziva." She couldn't see the huge grin that spread over Tony's face at these words."

"Hey."

"Why did you run out on us there?"

"I need to be away from McGee for a while."

Ziva laughed, "Tony it wasn't that big a deal."

"I just got beat by my probie. Yes it is a big deal."

Abby started to signal to Ziva to hurry up and get to the point. "So, umm, Tony, we are all heading down to a club, do you want to go?"

"Who is 'we'?"

"Abby, McGee and I."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Like I said, I'm feeling a little anti-probie at the moment. I'll talk to you later though."

"Okay," She said, not even bothering to try and hide the disappointment in her voice. "See you later." And with that she hung up. "He said no."

Ziva was surprised by Abby's reaction to this news. "Good. Now, for the FBI."

"Wait, why is that a good thing."

"You'll see." She smiled and picked up the phone.

The phone started ringing, Abby giggling like crazy. She had talked Ziva into doing the talking, since she was best at keeping a straight face, while her and McGee would tell her what to say, if she ever got stuck.

Someone answered on the other line after about two rings. A female voice sounded over the speaker phone. "Hello, you have reached the FBI, how can I help you?"

"Hello, we are here to give you an NCIS, but first we would just like to call to your attention to..."

"Wait, did you just say _give _us an NCIS?"

"Yes, and like I was saying, many people don't realize this but..."

"Wait, how do you give someone an NCIS? You mean, like give us an agent, because we don't operate under the same director. You can't just _give_ us an agent."

Ziva paused for effect. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about."

"Ah, you misunderstood, we are giving an NCIS- National Coordinated Industry Survey. Now although people don't know this, many commercial industries with stores world wide do not cooperate with each other, which is greatly effecting our economy. We need as much support as we can to help end this.... tragedy." Ziva turned to McGee and Abby. "That was the right word, yes?"

Abby and McGee were trying their very hardest not to crack up laughing and ruin the whole operation, "Yup, you're doing great Ziva."

Ziva heard shouting and turned her attention back to the phone, "What the hell kind of BS was that. The National Coordinated Industry Survey is only given out in Australia! Who are you? This phone is being traced as we speak. If this ends up being a couple of teenagers pulling a prank call, you're going to be in a shit load of trouble!"

Ziva turned to McGee and Abby and mouthed, "What should I do?"

They waved their arms at her as a signal to keep going, so she did, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about?"

"God damn it! What's wrong with the signal? It's like it's being bounced all over the world! Who ever you are, we will get you for this! We will..." But that's as far as the FBI got, as Abby grabbed the phone from Ziva and hung it up. By this point, Abby and McGee couldn't stop laughing. Ziva was trying her very hardest not to smile. Although she would never admit it, she had found that to be quite entertaining.

--------------------------

A few miles away Tony sat at a coffee shop, finally calmed down. He felt kind of guilty for not going out with Ziva... and Abby and McGee. So he decided to call Ziva and apologize. He picked up his phone and called speed dial number two.

--------------------------

After a few minutes, Abby and McGee had finally calmed down, at the same time as Ziva's cell phone started to ring. Ziva looked at the caller I.D. "Tony." she said.

Abby's head shot up, and her smile grew. "I knew he would call back. Here, Ziva, let me talk to him."

Ziva frowned, wanting to talk to him, but complied, and handed the phone over to Abby. Abby took the phone, cleared her throat and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked. McGee and Ziva froze. Abby had altered her voice to sound all deep and manly.

On the other end, Tony was freaking out. "What! Who is this? Why do you have Ziva's phone?"

"Ziva?" Abby continued, "Is that the name of the pretty little lady I am with?" By this point Ziva had realized what Abby was up no.

"What are you doing! Stop it! Give me my phone back! Don't do that!"

Tony could hear her from the other line. Now he was panicking and very angry. "Look, who ever the hell this is, leave her alone!"

"Come on," Abby continued, "We're just having a little fun, we're going to go dance now, she'll have to call you back."

At the same time Tony and Ziva shouted "Don't hang up!" but it was too late.

Tony sat in the coffee shop for a second, too stunned to move. Then, all of the muscles in his body seemed to jump back into life, causing him to jump up from where he was sitting and run out to his car. He was going back to work to trace the call and find out where Ziva was and save her from whatever bastard had stolen her phone and was probably hurting her. No one touched his Ziva. No one.

---------------------

By the time Tony arrived back at NCIS headquarters, Abby and McGee were already down in the lab, and Ziva was in the restroom. He ran to his desk and began tracing Ziva's cell phone. After a few minutes he got a hit. He saw the address on the screen and froze.

"You look troubled, Tony. Want to talk about it?"

He looked up. "Probie, I'm gonna kill you." He said to him self. Then he looked at her. "Ziva! You're okay."

"Well, yes, besides being forced to play childish games all day, I feel pretty good."

"Who answered your phone before?"

"Abby. Her and McGee have been making me make prank phone calls today."

Tony was caught somewhere between relief Ziva was okay, and anger at the two who had led him to believe otherwise. "I am so going to kill those two." And with that he stormed off to think of the most painful ways to murder them, but not before he walked over to Ziva, hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek whispering in her ear he was glad she was okay. She blushed as he exited the room.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you all for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, on with the next chapter. It has a little more Tiva than I originally intended for this story, but I just couldn't help it. I actually wrote this (plus like two other chapters) a month, on the fourth of July, but never got around to posting it, so just pretend.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS Kate, Paula, Jenny, Ari, and Roy would be alive (yes, I loved Roy, even if I didn't want him and Ziva together) Kate would be with Ari, McGee with Abby, and Gibbs, with Jenny. Tony and Ziva would have gotten together a Loooooong time ago and their undercover mission would have been completely real. (Tell me if I missed anything.) But as none of this is true, I obviously do not own NCIS.

The Fourth

Tony's anger at Abby and McGee did not fade by the next day. He walked into work a little earlier than usual to find the bull pen devoid of life. He was glad, as this gave him time to collect himself before the others got here.

Ziva was the first to enter the room, for which Tony was grateful. At least she would restrain him from killing the probie when he walked in.

He smiled his smile as she sat down at her desk. "Good morning, Zee-vah." he greeted her.

"Hello, Tony, good night?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, that is why I asked." She smiled.

He was saved from replying as McGee entered, smiling until he saw the look on Tony's face. "Hey Ziva... Tony." He tried.

Ziva happily returned the greeting, but Tony merely glared at his computer and began typing.

"Come on, Tony, you can't be mad forever. It was supposed to be funny." McGee tried again.

"Tony, you can not give McGee the cold elbow all day, as you do work together."

Tony caught her eye and grinned. "It's cold shoulder, Zee-vah. And how would you like it if some girl stole my phone and started making inappropriate comments about me over it. I was worried, Zee-vah."

"Well considering the amount of women you are with, I am actually surprised that has never happened before." Ziva retorter, then gave at the look in his eyes. "But thank you for worrying... even if it was needless. Even if there was a man, I can take care of myself."

At this Tony frowned, "That doesn't stop me from worrying about you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you Ziva. You're my... partner, and I need to watch your six."

McGee was now trying his very hardest to block out the conversation. Tony and Ziva were obviously completely unaware that he was still in the room, focused only on each other.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tony spoke again. "Fine, McGee," he said, still staring at Ziva, "you and Abby are off the hook for now, just don't forget I'm still mad." He was still, to say the least, very angry with them making him worry, but being the senior field agent and all he decided to be mature about it all and forget about it for now until he could get back at them later.

"Great. Happy fourth of July, by the way."

Tony brightened up at this. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot."

Ziva squinted her eyes in thought, "The Fourth of July.... That is the day you use signing a protest against the British as an excuse to play with explosives and get drunk, yes?"

"Haha. I guess that's one way to put it." Tony said laughing, "but it actually is an important day in American history."

"Probably the only important day in American history Tony has ever heard of." McGee said teasingly.

"Hey McProbie, don't go there. I know a lot about our history."

"Oh yea, who was our second president?"

"Uhh...."

"Tony, even I know that!" Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, well, so do I. It was Adams. Not that I see why it even matters."

"Okay, fine," McGee allowed, "You know one fact. That doesn't prove you know anything about the fourth of July."

Tony was just about to speak when Gibbs walked into the room, "All I can prove from all of this is that none of you know how to keep a job. Get to work."

He was met by a chorus of "Yes boss." When everyone went to their respective work areas and got about to doing their paper work.

Later that day, Gibbs dismissed them early telling them to go home and not get drunk partying that night, looking directly at Tony the whole time.

And with that they all crowded into the elevator ready to go home.

"Me and Timmy are going to watch the fireworks tonight. Do you guys want to come?" Abby asked Tony and Ziva as they began to walk towards their cars.

Tony glanced sideways at Ziva, and the way her face lit up slightly at being asked to take part in an American holiday. No one else would have noticed the slight change in her expression, but knowing her as well as he did, it was almost blatantly obvious. He honestly already had plans for the night, but knowing that Ziva really wanted to go, and that she would go if he didn't (not wanting to be a third wheel), he automatically changed those plans.

"Of course we will." He said, smiling over at Ziva, now seeing a truly excited expression on her face.

Late at night, they all met at the Washington Monument, or, at least as close to it as they could considering the copious amount of people currently swarming the building. They sat sat down on blankets they brought, talking and laughing as the summer breeze created the perfect effect for what was going to be an amazing night.

A silence fell over the crowd as the orchestra playing began performing the symphony everyone knew would lead into the fireworks and just as the last notes sounded, the first fireworks exploded into the sky in many colors, shapes and sizes, and were met with an equally loud explosion as the crowd burst into applause.

"You know, no one really answered my question, earlier today." Ziva said, turing to Tony. "Why do you celebrate fourth of July like this?"

Tony smiled slightly, watching her face light up with every explosion of fiery color. "It's an annual celebration to commemorate the courage and faith of our founding fathers in their pursuit of liberty." He said, surprising Ziva. "And one day John Adams wrote at letter to his wife saying that he wanted it to be celebrated with 'pomp and parade, bonfires and illuminations from one end of this continent to the other,' and so we have." She smiled up at him, lying her head back against his chest, impressed at how educated he really was compared to what he let on.

Ziva turned back to the display, but for the rest of the evening, Tony could focus on nothing but his partner, and the look of joy and fascination that remained on her face. He didn't even notice, at the end of the 33 ton display, the laser beams that spelled out "1776-2009, Happy Birthday, USA."

Hehe. Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Since this one took so long to get up, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up this weekend, but anyone who has read the other story I have going knows that means it probably won't be up for another month. (I really suck at updating) Again, I hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
